


The Christmas Invasion

by BigBadTardis



Series: To Be Like You [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/F, Rose struggles with her sexuality, Thirteen is trying her best, may or may not have a different canon outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadTardis/pseuds/BigBadTardis
Summary: Short scenes from the Christmas Invasion and the Born Again special set in the Alternate universe where Nine regenerated into Jodie Whittaker instead of David Tennant.Picks off directly from 'Just Like Her'
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: To Be Like You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845109
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!

“What happened to the Doctor?” Rose asked, terrified of something, the Doctor didn’t know whatever for. She was right there! She cocked her head and walked over to Rose.

“I’m right here! What do you mean?” Everything was so new! Her center of gravity was lower, that would take some getting used to. Was she blonde? She wanted to be blonde. The Doctor’s hands to flew her head and she pulled on it. She found the ends of her and sighed in relief, yes she was blonde. At least she got that wish. “What do I look like? I can’t exactly see myself, you know.” Rose gaped at her and nearly stumbled back.

“Who are you?” 

“Rose, it’s me, I promise.” The Doctor’s head moved in realization. “I’m still Northern! It changes you know, once I was Scottish!” The Doctor looked around the TARDIS, bouncing on her feet. “Probably around the height I was then too.”

“No, the Doctor exploded into a ball of light and you replaced him, who are you, lady?” 

“I told you, Rose. Oh, I like how that sounds on my new lips, Rose, Rose, Rose.” Rose looked at her strangely. “Rose Tyler!” The Doctor smiled widely. “I told you, I’m a Time Lord, we don’t die. We regenerate.” The Doctor could practically see the gears turning in Rose’s head. Her trying-to-put-everything-together face was adorable.

“But you can’t be.” Rose’s voice sounded so small. The Doctor took Rose’s hands. 

“I can prove it.” 

“How?” 

“Come on! You remember when we first met. The Autons!” The TARDIS started to wobble. ‘Wait,’ she told the TARDIS in her brain. ‘Rose staying is important to me.’ “I took your hand and I spoke to you.” Rose nodded lightly. “I told you one word. Run.” Her face finally had some recognition on it. She breathed out a sigh and a tear fell from her eye. 

“Doctor?” Against her better judgment, she wrapped Rose up in a hug. She probably should’ve waited until Rose was more familiar with her, but she didn’t care. 

“It’s me, Rose. I promise I’m still me.” Rose smelled like Time, probably from the fact that she was holding the Time Vortex in her body not five minutes ago. This body was smaller for a reason and that reason must’ve been to hug Rose Tyler. Then the Doctor felt the TARDIS start to wobble again. Her arm’s left Rose and she ran to the console. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Old Girl. I was too preoccupied with Rose!” She turned to Rose and wagged her finger at her. “You and I are going to have a serious conversation about TARDIS boundaries, Missy!” 

  
  



	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is still reeling from the Doctor's transformation into a woman

“What happened to the Doctor?” Mickey asked. Rose came out of the TARDIS. She pointed at the now female Doctor. 

“That’s him, I mean her.” Rose paled, she thought the Doctor having two hearts was bad. He changed into a female! Not that there was anything wrong with that, Rose supposed. She had been friends with a trans woman, Sally. Though, Rose had never _loved_ Sally. Could she still love this female Doctor? Oh god, this was too much. They were the same person. Nothing had changed. Nothing except physical appearance. Rose had to admit, she was quite pretty, but was she attracted? She didn’t know. Rose put her head in her hands for just a moment before helping the Doctor up.

* * *

“How did the Doctor turn into a woman?” Jackie asked. “Is it temporary?” Rose looked into her closet as she pulled out some of her pajamas. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Rose said, running on adrenaline. “He,” she swore under her breath. Did she even wanna be called she? “She? She,” Rose settled on for now. The Doctor could correct her later. “She said it was called regeneration.” Rose let out a frustrated sigh. “Can you get me a stethoscope or something? She’s pretty sick. Jackie nodded and went to go find something. Rose looked down at the Doctor and began to change her. The clothes would still probably be a bit small since the Doctor was still taller than Rose, though not by much. Rose was lucky cousin Mo had bought Rose pajamas that were a bit big on her last Christmas. A gold vapor came out from the Doctor’s mouth. Rose looked down at her sadly. 

“Oh Doctor, what’s going on?” Soon Jackie returned with a stethoscope. 

“Tina the cleaner’s got this medical student as a lodger and since she was dead asleep, I nicked it. We’ll have to give it back soon.” Rose swallowed a breath and checked the Doctor’s hearts. “I still say a hospital is where we need to take him, I mean her.” Rose shook her head. 

“They’d lock her up and dissect her. I’m not letting that happen. Even a drop of his blood could change the future of the human race.” Jackie tried to interject, but Rose checked the Doctor’s hearts again. This “Both of her hearts are working, Mum.”

“Both?” 

“Yeah, she’s got two of them.”

“Don’t be stupid, where’s your brain?” Jackie asked. 

“I promise I’m not lying, she’s got two hearts!” Jackie’s eyes slowly went to the Doctor’s chest. 

“Her breasts aren’t–”

“Mum! Stop!” Jackie rolled her eyes. 

“I’m just saying.”

“Leave her alone.” Rose started leaving, she needed a drink. Maybe not alcohol, but tea would be nice. Rose sighed, never mind. She just needed water and a change of clothes. 

“So this regeneration? Is she the same person or not?” Rose grabbed a water bottle and unscrewed the cap. She took a greedy gulp and shook her head at her mum. 

“She said Time Lords don’t die, they regenerate. So I guess she’s the same.” Rose wiped away a tear that had fallen without her consent. “I thought I knew him, Mum. Now he’s a woman!” Another tear fell from her face. “Mum,” she choked out. “I was in love with him.” Her tone was vulnerable and soft. She wiped away what she could before pressing her lips together to avoid the sob that was building in her throat. Jackie walked towards Rose. 

“I’m sorry Rose,” she said, moving her hand to Rose’s shoulder. 

“Can I love her? Because if I can’t then I’ve really lost him forever. Mum? Can I love a woman?” Jackie wrapped Rose in a comforting hug. 

“I don’t know sweetie, I don’t know. You fell in love with an alien though,” Jackie told her. “How’s a woman any different?” Rose gave a little laugh. 

“I guess we’ll just have to see.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to do a lot of scenes at Jackie's flat, but this scene came to me and I found it hard to resist.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!"

Rose held her breath as the Christmas tree started to spin. Bloody hell, aliens just had to ruin everything for, first game shows and now Christmas trees. It started to move towards Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. It cut through their wooden table and Rose’s eyes widened. Mickey lifted up and chair to block the tree. Rose and Jackie ran down the hallway with Rose heading to the room that held the Doctor. 

“We have to help her!”

“Rose! We have to get out of here! What are you doing?” Jackie exclaimed. 

“We can’t just leave her! It’s still the Doctor!” Jackie turned her attention to Mickey instead of Rose with the Doctor. Rose pressed her hands into the side of the bed. “Please wake up Doctor!” Rose turned around to find Mickey and her mum blocking the door with a dresser, but by how fast the Christmas tree was spinning she doubted it would hold it off for long. Rose ran to the Doctor’s pockets and grabbed the sonic screwdriver. She hurried back to the Doctor and put the sonic in her hand. Mickey and Jackie couldn’t hold off the tree forever and when the dresser finally broke ran to the wall and exclaimed. 

“I’m gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!” Rose moved her head by the Doctor’s ear and whispered into her ear. 

“Help me, Doctor.” The Doctor shot up with the sonic in hand and set it on the moving tree, turning it into dust. She turned to Rose when it was over. 

“It’s a remote control killer Christmas tree! And I thought I’d seen everything!” She hopped out of bed. “Now since you woke me up too early we have to figure out who’s controlling it before I pass out again!” The Doctor ran out of the room, with Rose following close behind.

“Again?” Rose exclaimed in distress. The Doctor turned to Rose and looked at her very seriously before her face softened slightly.

“I’ll always help you when you ask, but I can’t do that if I can’t finish my healing coma.” The Doctor said to her. Rose felt a slight blush come to her face and followed the Doctor as she ran outside their flat. “Your pajamas are cute,” she said. “Very pink.” Rose suddenly became tongue-tied. They walked to the end of the corridor and found the robot Santas looking at them. 

“That’s them,” Mickey said. Rose nearly jumped when she realized he followed them out of the flat. She didn’t even notice he was there. She was too focused on the Doctor. The Doctor pointed the sonic at the Santas and soon after an intense glare from the Doctor they beamed up to their spaceship. “They ran away! Well, they can’t be much trouble if only the sonic screwdriver can scare them away.” Rose noticed the Doctor was shaking lightly and went over to her. She rested her hand near her elbow. 

“Are you ok?” The Doctor stiffened up and fell back with a groan. 

“I told you, too early.” Gold vapor came out of her mouth like smoke. “They’re after me because my regeneration isn’t complete yet.” She stiffened up again and fell into Rose’s arms. “I need t-t-t,” She paused in pain. “What’s that word? It’s on the tip of my t–” She stuck her tongue out and pointed to it with her finger. “What’s this?” She asked. Rose looked down at her.

“Your tongue?” 

“Yes!” Then the Doctor passed out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would've posted earlier, but I started the 5th Doctor's run on classic Who.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter yet. I had to stop myself because the point of this story is supposed to be short scenes. Lol.

Rose stared down the Sycorax, trying to look threatening, but she came off as scared. 

“Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?” Came from behind her, the translation of what the Sycorax was saying in front of her. “We are the Sycorax and we stride in darkness.” The Sycorax leader came close to Rose and breathed in her face, threatening her with a whip. “Next to us, you are but a wailing child.”

“If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion, then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved.” Rose’s eyes widened when she realized where the dialogue was coming from now. The voice that had been translating continued as he didn’t realize it wasn’t needed.

“Wait, that’s English.” Rose felt a bubble of delight in her stomach. The TARDIS was translating again. She avoided a whoop of joy. As everyone around her debated the validity of his English, Rose was waiting. She turned around and the doors of the TARDIS opened. 

“Hello, I’m back!” The whip was sent to face the Doctor, but she ripped it out of his hands and tossed it to the side. “Not a big fan of whips, me.” 

“How dare!” The Doctor looked at the staff that was about to be struck down on her and she used the sonic to dissolve it into dusk. 

“Can you wait just a minute? I’ve got some plans that need taking care of.” She turned to Rose. Her eyes widened. “Mickey! What are you doing here?” Mickey stammered. She noticed Harriet Jones and walked over to her, ignoring what Mickey was trying to say. “Ah! Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, how are you?” She asked, delighted to see her, but too ignored her stares of confusion and turned to Rose. “Tea! That was the word I was thinking of. Tea was on the tip of my tongue.” She emphasized the T in front of every word. “Now, I don’t remember a lot of what happened earlier, so I’m gonna ask, how I do I look?” She asked Rose. 

“Umm, you’re a woman,” Rose said, accidentally averting her eyes. The Doctor took Rose’s hands like she did earlier. 

“Do you like it? Am I pretty? What’s my hair color? I’m blonde right? If I’m not blonde I’m going to be a bit peeved.”

“Yeah,” Rose told her. “You’re blonde.” The Doctor’s face lit up and she smiled. 

“And what about pretty? I’ve been an ugly man before, I don’t wanna be an ugly woman.” Rose frowned, thinking she was talking about her previous incarnation. Rose took in the Doctor’s feature with a new light. Her hair was shoulder length and had darker roots. Rose briefly wondered why she wouldn’t just make herself a natural blonde, but they clearly had more to deal with at the time. She had a good jaw and nice eyebrows. She was definitely not ugly. 

“You haven’t been ugly, and yeah, you’re pretty.” The Doctor raised her eyebrows at her with a smug look on her face. 

“Brilliant, now nevermind the fact that you gave up on me for a bit,” she told Rose. “We’ll talk about that later, but I guess we have more to deal with right now.”

“But what happened to the Doctor?” Harriet Jones asked. The Doctor jutted out her lips, just a bit. 

“I am the Doctor!”

“But you’re a woman! Is it just a title that’s just passed down?” Harriet asked, peering past the Doctor and looking to Rose. Rose shook her head. 

“No, that’s the Doctor, same one.” The Doctor turned around and smiled at Rose. 

“But?” 

“I really am the same person, Harriet. I’m the same man who was with you in the cabinet in Downing Street, just missing a part or two. Remember, I was too afraid to lose Rose to make the decision on my own, so you made it for me.” Some realization flashed in Harriet Jones’ eyes. “Then when Rose made us all go into the cabinet, you grabbed our hands and said, Hannibal!”

“Oh my god!” Harriet exclaimed. The Doctor looked up at her.

“Did you win the election?” 

“Landslide majority,” Harriet said, nodding lightly. 

“If I might interrupt,” the Sycorax leader said. He was clearly very frustrated at the appearance of the Doctor. 

“Oh!” The Doctor said, a light blush on her face. “Sorry about that, I’m a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

“Who are you?” The Sycorax asked angrily. 

The Doctor sucked in a breath and tried to stuff her hands in her pockets, but found they were too short. She turned to Rose and gaped. ‘The pockets!’ She mouthed in distress. Rose nodded knowingly, signaling that the Doctor would probably have to get used to that. She turned back to the Sycorax. “Well, that’s complicated.” 

“I demand to know your identity!” The Sycorax roared. 

“Can’t you give me a break! I told you! It’s complicated!” The Doctor chastised. She threw her hands up. “I don’t really know! I’ve never been a woman before! I know I’m the Doctor but everything else is coming to come with time. Women don’t all have the same personality, I’ve traveled with enough different women over the centuries to know that. Never compare Tegan and Victoria. Am I an angry woman? A sweetheart?” She turned to Rose. “Am I a lover? Or a fighter?” Something about how she said lover made Rose’s face heat up. Maybe she was attracted to her. “I don’t even know what hand I use! Am I a righty or a lefty?” The Doctor maneuvered herself nearer and nearer to the big red button that held a third of the world hostage. “Who am I? Am I goth? I bet could rock the dyed hair, what do you think, Rose? TARDIS blue?” Rose gave a closed mouth smile to the Doctor. 

‘What are you doing?’ She mouthed, confused.

“More importantly, am I the type of woman, who would press a big red button when I see one.” The Doctor stared at the Sycorax and did a couple of things to the console. She pressed her finger to the blood and took it to her mouth. Rose’s eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. Ew. “Blood control is tacky, by the way. Old news. I saw it years ago, you’re behind the times in your evil villainy.” She tsked three times. “Which means I know exactly how to stop you.” Then the Doctor pushed the big red button, ignoring the protests from the humans. 

“You killed them!” Came from behind Rose. Rose turned around and shook her head. The Doctor wouldn’t do that. Not after seeing their own species burn. 

“Nope! Blood control is just a fancy form of hypnosis and you can’t hypnotize anyone to death, so your move,” she said with the rise of her eyebrow. “You could leave these people in peace with no deaths, or I’ll make you leave because this world may not be the one of my birth, but it certainly is my home, why do you think I always come back?” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She pointed it at the blood control matrix and made it spark. “So make your choice.” Laughter is what came next. Laughter from all the Sycorax sitting in their seats, watching it all unfold. 

“We reject your offer,” the leader of the Sycorax said. 

The Doctor sighed and looked at Rose. “You saw, I tried to give them a way out, right?” Rose nodded. The Doctor turned back to the leader of the Sycorax. “I guess I have to stop you then.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Not sure I got Jodie's Doctor right, but I'm trying. And if you're expecting a sword fight, I can say definitively, that it won't happen. you'll find out what happened soon though. :D.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried my best, this chapter gave me some trouble. I hope you all enjoy it.

Rose laughed as she leaned onto the Doctor’s shoulder. She still had to be taller than Rose, didn’t she? “I can’t believe you just shoved us all in the TARDIS and found a tractor beam!” They were now at Christmas dinner at Jackie’s flat. The pair of them were standing over the old Christmas tree that Jackie brought back out. 

“Well, I think it was much easier than the alternative. I’m not sure I like fighting very much this time around. Done too much of that in my past two lives. I’m not a warrior, I’m just a nutty woman in a box.” Rose stopped leaning on the Doctor. She turned her head and parted her mouth in confusion.

“Just you?” 

The Doctor’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Well I hope not, I’d love for you to come along again, but I thought because I changed,” into a woman was left unspoken in the air. Rose heard what she was trying to say. “That you wouldn’t want me anymore.” Rose swallowed a breath and licked her lips. 

“Doctor, I never planned to admit this, but I guess I should. I was in love with you, like arse over kettle in love with you.” The Doctor turned her head and she looked down at Rose, who simply shrugged in return. “Thing is, I’m straight, least I think I am.”

“I’m the same person,” The Doctor interjected, suddenly very scared at where the conversation was going.

“I know that! I saw you change right in front of me. The thing is, you might be the exact same person you were, but I don’t know how I feel right now, or what I feel. It's all so confusing and jumbled up in my head. I've never been in this situation before. Who knows, not like you’re a human anyway, might fall in love all over again, might even be attracted again.” The tips of Rose’s ears reddened slightly thinking of the Doctor earlier. "I don't know anything yet, but I do know this." The Doctor looked down at her with wide eyes. She swallowed a breath and was about to speak when Rose moved her finger up to stop her. “I don’t want to stop traveling with you, Doctor.” 

The Doctor sighed in relief. “That’s good, after your confession I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to let you go.”

“I didn’t start traveling with you because I fancied you and I’m certainly not going to stop now that you’ve become a woman. I belong in the TARDIS with you and I don’t care if we’re just friends.” 

“Well,” the Doctor said, rocking on her feet lightly. “I’d love for you to come, that didn’t change. I feel the–” Rose shushed her.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t handle hearing those words coming from another person’s lips. It may be you in there, but it’s not you,” Rose motioned to her body. “Out here.” 

“I see,” the Doctor said with a nod. She pressed her tongue to the inside of her bottom lip. That wasn't what the Doctor was expecting, but her admission earlier was more than enough to inspire her to try. She hoped Rose would be able to come to the conclusion that she was still in love with her. The Doctor wanted that so desperately. After all she had lost, she needed something and that something was Rose. She loved her so much she turned into a woman. She hoped the universe had some sort of plan for them, why turn her into a woman if the pair had loved each other when they were opposite genders? Rassilon, the Doctor hoped this was a test Rose could pass. 

“Rose! Doctor! Come over here!” 

“In a minute, Mum!” Rose called. She looked over to the Doctor with a bit of fondness. “I know you hate domestics,” Rose said with a sigh. 

“After the past couple days we’ve had, I’m happy for these moments, really. It means we’re alive. I haven’t regenerated like that before. I mean, I’ve had some rough regenerations in the past, my fourth go at it comes to mind. Oh, I was blonde then too.” She laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around Rose’s shoulder. “Do you know why I regenerated into a woman?” Rose shook her head. “Regeneration can be random, like from my first to my second, and by first to second, I mean second body to third body. Other times, my body is based on things I thought while regenerating, or what I wanted to do in my previous body that I didn’t get to do. Sometimes I’ve even regenerated into people I’ve met before. Like Maxil, this bloke shot me, and then later in life, I regenerated to look like him!”

“Did you meet someone who looked like this?” Rose asked. The Doctor shook her head. “Then why are you a woman if you were a man all those times?” 

“Well, when I was regenerating, I was thinking about your hair,” more than just your hair, was what the Doctor left out. “And how I might like to be blonde like you.” The Doctor looked to her shoulder-length blonde hair. “I guess I took it too far.” Rose let out a shocked laugh. 

“So you became a woman,” she paused, clicking her tongue. “Because you wanted to look like me?” 

The Doctor blushed and looked away. She nodded slowly. “Yeah, I did. A lot of this is because of you. Though, mind you, I’m an alien. I don’t really have the same binary feelings towards gender and sex. I mean, I guess I’m a woman now, but Time Lords were above that stuff. We had biological sex and we used the pronouns of the bodies we were in, but it could change. Knew this one Time Lord, called himself the Corsair, but he regenerated into a woman a few times.” The Doctor pinked even more. “She could be rather naughty sometimes. I don’t think that’s me. I don’t really know me yet, but I’m pretty sure of that. We’ll find out together though, won’t we?” 

“Yeah, we will.” Rose and the Doctor shared a smile. Rose knew how the Doctor felt, her admission of how she became a woman was enough. Rose could already feel something in her having some fondness for her. After all, it was pointed out to her twice. That the Doctor wasn’t even human. What did it matter if she was a woman now? Rose felt that intellectually at least. She was going to have to sort out her feelings and it would take some getting used to, being with this Doctor, but Rose had no doubt that it would be fantastic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end of the Christmas Invasion. Thank you for reading! I'm going to be combining New Earth and Tooth in Claw into one story next because I don't know of a lot of scenes in both that I want to change *that* much. I hope all of you stick around for the future installments coming soon. I know that pretty much all of series 2 is going to face some adaption, not much for series 3 or 4 until the end. I might even do like a full rewrite of the episodes "The Stolen Earth" and "Journey's End" like thousands of words a chapter kinda thing. The average length of my chapters in my other fanfic that I update every Monday is 4500 words, so maybe something like that for the finale, but it's gonna take a little while to get there first, we'll see. :D.
> 
> Cya soon guys.

**Author's Note:**

> should be around 5 chapters, but I'm not sure yet. It's definitely not going to be a full rewrite or anything. I just don't have time to write two rewrites at once, but all your favorite scenes are here, except for some in Jackie's flat. I just wanna get to the relationship between this alternate Ten and Rose lol.


End file.
